DE 103 31 358 A1 describes a device of the type described above, which device in principle comprises a laminating bonding device and a jig that corresponds to the aforesaid. The jig essentially comprises a planar basic support to which a grid of a plurality of supporting walls of different lengths is affixed in such a manner that their distal ends, by way of modular profile components attached to the aforesaid, form a convex mounting surface, wherein spaces are used for the placement of stringers and other construction components with auxiliary materials for the structural component. In this arrangement the arched mounting surface essentially corresponds to the negative shape of the interior contour of the integral structural component to be produced. In each case the gap between adjacent modular profile components is arranged underneath the position of a stringer. Following complete assembly of the structural component and of the auxiliary materials on the jig, a suitable laminating bonding device is placed onto the jig above the aforesaid in order to finally form the structural component in a precisely-fitting manner.
At the beginning of the production process at first the mounting surface of the jig is covered by a foil. The hollow space formed by the receiving channels is subjected to a vacuum in such a manner that the foil is sucked so as to rest smoothly against the mounting surface. Thereafter a roll of the foil is coupled to a roll of a vacuum skin in such a manner that the foil is rolled on, and the vacuum skin is unrolled onto the arched mounting surface and is drawn true to shape into the receiving channels of the stringers. Subsequently, stringers comprising support elements are placed into the receiving channels that are covered by the vacuum skin. Subsequently, all the skin layers comprising fiber composite materials are placed onto the exterior surface regions of the modular profiles and the stringers, which surface regions are covered by the vacuum skin. Optimized quantities of sealing compound are applied to the outermost skin layer, and subsequently a laminating bonding device that has been turned by 180° is put in place in a properly-fitting manner, which laminating bonding device compresses the all-round sealing compound in such a manner that a vacuum-tight seal between the vacuum skin and the laminating bonding device arises, and the cavities between the vacuum skin and the laminating bonding device are evacuated. When the intended process vacuum between the external skin and the laminating bonding device has been attained, the vacuum in the hollow space formed by the spaces is switched off, and access to the atmosphere is opened. Subsequently, the laminating bonding device with the structural component arranged therein after transfer from the jig is lifted, turned by 180°, and subjected to a subsequent injection process and curing process.
During separation of the laminating bonding device from the jig, as a result of the curvature of the structural component in conjunction with the stringers that extend longitudinally on the inside, so-called undercut problems occur relative to the associated receiving channels on the jig, which problems, depending on the degree of curvature of the structural component, might render demolding more difficult as a result of a positive-locking fit that constitutes a hindrance. For this reason in this state of the art it is proposed to design the receiving channels for the stringers on the side of the jig in such a manner that no undercuts to the vertical result. However, this is associated with a disadvantage in that the degree of curvature of the structural component is severely limited by the feasibility of demolding as a result of the undercut problem. As a result of the undercut problem, in conventional jigs from a certain shell curvature onwards, the skin, which after transfer of the stringers onto a skin situated in the laminating bonding device, can no longer be moved from the laminating bonding device without in this process colliding with the stringers.
In order to solve this problem it has already been attempted to design parts of the modular profiles that form the arched mounting surface of the jig so that they are slidable in radial direction, and in this way, by moving-in the modular profiles situated in the undercut region, overcoming the undercuts that are present in that location. However, this technical solution involves considerable expense in implementing the mobility of the respective individual modular profiles of the arched mounting surface, which profiles are usually in the edge region of the aforesaid.
An aspect of the present invention relates to a device for the production of structural components that are essentially two-dimensionally arched over a large surface, which device with the use of simple technical means allows efficient automation.